hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Arisa Konno (drama)
was a part-time employee at FamilyMart, where she worked with Oto Edogawa. She became close friends with Oto and her friends, Airi Maya and Megumi Nishidome. Konno was also engaged to Mi-tan, an aspiring musician. Biography Working with Oto When Oto Edogawa first began working at FamilyMart, Konno took her under her wing. Months later, she teased Oto about being a "total rich girl". A day or so later, Haruto Kaguragi invited Oto to his house and Konno tagged along. Konno enjoyed the rich surroundings and free buffet. In her excitement, she accidentally tripped on something and spilled her plate on Haruto. Despite her apologies, he said some rather rude things, leading Oto to hit him with a slab of meat. Once Oto left, Konno apologized for him getting "rejected because of her". Haruto denied that he had any feelings for her.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare The next day, Oto called to apologize. Konno, however, did not take his words to heart and even said that Haruto was a "good kid at heart." A few days later, she invited Oto and Haruto to have dinner at her home. She left them alone briefly to buy drinks.Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Konno later noticed that Oto "looked down". She told her to "go out and have fun" in order to "shake off that gloomy feeling." Haruto walked in seconds later, so Konno arranged for the three of them and her boyfriend, Mi-tan, to hang out. The next day, they met at the batting cages. Haruto won a body pillow of Megumi Nishidome, which he gave to Konno. They then went to a restaurant, where Airi Maya suddenly showed up.Episode 3, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Oto told Konno everything about what happened with Airi. Konno surmised that Airi was jealous of Oto, though she still expressed some sympathy for her having no friends.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare Two days later, Oto informed her about Megumi hanging around Haruto. Konno guessed that Oto liked Haruto, though she refused to acknowledge it. She then went on to compare them as similar to her relationship with Mi-tan.Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Oto introduced Konno to her fiancé, Tenma Hase. She was very surprised by the news at first. Konno was also shocked that Haruto was not the person Oto liked. Later, she suggested an amusement park when Oto asked for date recommendations.Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare The next week, Oto informed Konno that she was dropping out of Eitoku Academy. When Oto said her decision was "best" for Tenma and Haruto, Konno questioned whether it was best for Oto herself.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare After Oto decided to stay at Eitoku, she told Konno about Haruto dating Megumi. She asked Oto how she felt about it, to which she admitted that she felt a "sting." Oto asserted that the only person she wanted was Tenma after thinking over. Konno told her that love did not work like that since it came from the heart. A couple days later, Konno had a takoyaki party at Oto's house along with Megumi and Airi.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare The following week, Oto and Konno met at a cafe to discuss her meeting with Tenma's parents. Konno complimented Tenma, saying he was "refreshing and kind". A day later, Konno was having a takoyaki party at her house. She and Airi were waiting for Oto, when an upset Megumi showed up. Konno sympathized with her troubles.Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare Oto visited Konno late that night. She admitted to having feelings for Haruto, but planned to remain with Tenma. Konno was annoyed by this and explained that Oto was being unfair to everyone, including herself. Several days later, Konno messaged Mi-tan about her dreams of her future husband and children, but he did not respond.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare It turned out to be a misunderstanding when Mi-tan proposed to her in late June. Mi-tan had just been focused on earning enough money to buy a ring. Konno enthusiastically told him yes.Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Konno was Oto's older pretty coworker. She had black curly hair, which she usually wore up. Her bangs were short with two strands slightly longer. Konno's wardrobe consisted of colorful, comfortable clothing. Personality and traits Being in her twenties, Konno acted like an older sister to Oto and later Airi and Megumi. She taught Oto the basics of their job at FamilyMart. Konno occasionally teased Oto because of her high class roots. She was always there for Oto whenever she needed advice. Konno was also a fun-loving person, who enjoyed a mostly carefree life. Her dream was to marry and have a loving family with whom she could share takoyaki with. Behind the scenes *Haruka Kinami plays Konno in Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://natalie.mu/comic/news/273381 (Japanese) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:Tokyo residents